Torn
by Turanlady
Summary: Axel's dealing with school fairly well. Or the social side anyway. But recently, his best friend, whose also his ex, is becoming more and more hard for Ax to resist. Can he get what he wants without hurting others? Akuroku, language, blood. R AND R plz!


**AN: okilies! i havent updated in AAAAGES, and ive got a new story idea, and its been pestering me non stop to write it.**

**Mayu: yet you havent because you've been a good girl and studying.**

**AN: umm...**

**Mayu: you have been studying, RIIIIIIGHT?**

**AN: ehehehe... --looks shifty-- Anyways! this is my first Akuroku! Hopefully, i'll have developed my citrus writing skills by the time we get to one of them! yays!**

**WARNING!! Severe Akuroku! If ya dont like the hot steaminess of yaoi, then go away. Little bit of language and blood too. that's why its M pplz...**

**__**

**_C_****_hapter 1 – And the Dramas Begin_**

"Remember, I want a two thousand word essay on the French revolution by Friday!" Ms Lockhart called, as the sudden movement in the lecture theatre indicated the end of the lesson. "No exceptions!"

Axel stretched, having packed his ridiculously unused pile of books into his bag already. Why bother, if he wasn't even really interested in completing a subject he hadn't chosen? He glanced at the huge clock on the wall, and swore under his breath, throwing the bag over his shoulder and sprinting out of the classroom.

He glared at a tenth grader as he rounded the corner, almost collecting the tiny student in the process. The kid shook violently as he backed away from the tall redhead, and Axel just rolled his eyes. A beeping on his wrist jolted him out of his furious muttering as he was harshly, and he regained his sprint through the crowded halls and out into the courtyard.

Spotting a small group of people under the huge maple tree, he grinned wolfishly and raised a gloved hand.

"Hey Ax!" A tall blond called cheerfully, traipsing over and placing a kiss on Axel's forehead. Axel smiled.

"Heya Demyx," He replied, hugging the said musician.

"Hi Axel," A slightly shorter blond said, coming up beside the tall couple. Axel grinned and ruffled his friend's hair, before glancing over at the remaining occupant of the maple's shade. As per usual, a book was in his hand, but his slate-haired friend was staring blankly over at the rest of the group, who trekked back over to the area, collapsing on the ground.

"Mullet boy was fretting that you wouldn't make it to see him swim," Zexion informed. Axel laughed, and stared down at Demyx, who had laid his head on Axel's lap.

"I made sure to be good during class… cuz there is no way in hell I'm gonna miss a chance to see you half naked, Dem,"

Demyx blushed furiously, and averted his eyes from the perverted redhead. Axel grinned, and turned to look at his younger friend, Roxas, who had taken to lying on the grass and gazing at the clouds, a thoughtful frown on his face.

"How's things going with you and Namine?"

At the mention of the girl's name, Roxas' head snapped down from the sky, and he smiled slightly. "Yeah, thing's are going great,"

Axel nodded, and struggled not to frown at the thought of the girl whom Roxas had begun seeing, not long after he and Axel separated. He, and a large majority of the school, knew the frequency of Namine's changing between boyfriends. Just a month after leaving her previous boyfriend, Marluxia, Namine had fallen back on poor Roxas, who seemed head over heels for her. These were the times that Axel had to physically struggle to control his anger. Clearly, the girl had no sense of kindness. She was the town tricycle, or so Zexion had artfully put it.

"That's good…" Axel sighed, idly playing with a strand of hair that wasn't gelled up in Demyx's creative hairstyle. His fingers entertainment were interrupted as Demyx sat up rather suddenly, a goofy grin on his face.

"C'mon! We gotta get to the pool!" He babbled excitedly, leaping up and hoisting his bag over his shoulder. "I hope I make it to the regional's!"

Axel laughed, and planted a chaste kiss on the water sprite's lips. "You'll do fine," He re-assured, giving an encouraging smile. Demyx returned the smile, but with more nervousness than happiness.

"Yeah… we'll see…" Demyx murmured, slouching off towards the sporting centre. Axel looked after him, feeling slightly depressed at the fact that this was their last day together before winter break. In fact, this was probably the last day he'd see anyone for a while.

"Hey, Axel?" A timid and serious voice asked from behind him. The tall redhead turned and gazed down at the small blond he now considered a close brother. Roxas smiled, only slightly.

"You really don't need to worry," He said, and he began to follow the path Demyx had walked down a few moments before. Ironically, the musician had stopped at a student, who was tentatively plucking at the strings of a guitar.

Axel sighed. "I know… I just… have this odd feeling…" He groaned, and ruffled his spiky hair, which moved around with a slight brushing sound. Roxas tilted his head slightly.

"You wanna tell me more about it?"

Axel shook his head, and suppressed a dry laugh. "Its fucked up, but I feel like things aren't gonna be the same when we come back,"

Roxas nodded, staring down the path. "I know what you mean… but its not good to dwell on these things,"

Axel smiled slightly in agreement, and let out a small sigh, gently pressing the balls of his gloved hands to his eyes. "Christ I need a cigarette…"

"No you don't," Roxas reminded sharply. Axel turned and poked his tongue at the blond, who chuckled lightly. "I thought you were cutting down on them,"

"Doesn't mean I'm gonna stop,"

"Whatever…"

Axel grinned wickedly, and shoved Roxas off the pathway, earning an indignant yell, to which he sprinted off down the pathway after Demyx.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

* * *

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Axel sat in the stands, idly waiting for the finals to begin. Demyx had disappeared a while ago into the lockers, and Axel was getting bored and irritated. He wrung his hands anxiously, and closed his eyes.

"Hey, calm down," Roxas said, despite the evident boredom in his voice. "We don't need any more accidental fires… or you don't, at least. It won't go well on your record,"

"Ehh… what's another stint in the big house?" Axel grinned. "I mean, shit Rox… I've been in there than any kid in the region, I'll bet,"

"It'll ruin your chance of getting a good job," Roxas argued. Axel couldn't help but smile at the teen's stubborn-ness. His pout was all too cute, and his deep ocean eyes were always shining.

"Listen, kiddo…" Axel sighed, stretching and leaning back against his chair. "I've always had a fucked up life. My mother was a fucking crack whore… that's why she's in jail herself. You know that…"

"But-"

"But nothing," Axel interrupted. "Everyone knows who my mom is. And they reckon I'm gonna start dealin the dope like she did. I can't blame them, but it pisses me off no end that they make assumptions,"

"So prove yourself otherwise!" Roxas exclaimed. "Start doing some work in the community! People change."

Axel snorted. "Yeah… and I wear a neon green tutu. Rox, they don't change that easil-"

"Shut up!" Roxas interrupted, his eyes suddenly locked on the pool. "The race is starting!"

Almost on cue, the whistle trilled, and Axel snapped his head up just in time to spot the lovechild of a mullet and a Mohawk plunge into the water.

The sudden roar of the crowd caused Axel to cringe in pain as he just heard Zexion beside him gasp. The poor guy was both blessed and cursed with heightened senses. Axel couldn't help but shudder slightly at how cold that water must have been freezing. And Axel didn't handle the cold very well.

Demyx appeared to be pulling ahead quite easily, and Axel smirked to himself as he watched the water rush over the slender muscles. The redhead felt a slight tugging in his groin, and he casually leaned forward, to hide his arousal. A slight cough which suspiciously sounded like a snigger beside him alerted him to the fact that not all had gone unnoticed, and Axel grimaced. He really had to work on his techniques.

He leaned slightly towards Zexion, who for once didn't have a book open and was watching the race with interest.

"You think he's got it?"

Zexion nodded. "Of course he does. He trains non stop. Now please just sit still and wa- oh no…"

Axel frowned in confusion at the small male, watching his expression turn to an uncommon one of horror. He turned back to the race, and lost all ability to breathe.

Demyx was no longer ahead, but was stationary, under the surface of the water. And the water around him was red. Almost immediately as Axel spotted it, screams of horror erupted around him.

"Shit…" Axel muttered frantically. "DEMYX!" He roared, leaping over a huddle of freshmen, not caring who or what he damaged. All he could think was that Demyx was hurt, and he had to get to him.

He stopped right on the edge of the pool, teetering on the precipice of risking frost bite and diving in after Demyx, or stand by helplessly and just watch as the lifeguards took their time to get him.

"Stuff that," He growled. Not even bothering to take off his boots, he dove headfirst into the chilling water, his hair instantly flattening. Axel felt as though his lungs were being crushed from the sheer cold, and had a momentary thought of climbing back out.

Then he realized that Demyx was slowly sinking to the bottom, a trail of blood slowly blending with the chlorine and water. He kicked his feet out, ignoring the waves of cold, ignoring his sudden shortness of breath.

Axel stretched his hand out, and cursed himself as he found that Demyx was just millimeters out of his reach. He kicked forward again, dragging himself through the water, and collected the unconscious musician in his long arms.

He choked slightly as he let his mouth open slightly, and he inhaled a sudden burst of water. The surface was just above him, and he was beginning to feel lightheaded and dizzy. Demyx's extra weight was dragging him down, and he finally made an instinctual gasp for breath. He immediately inhaled large mouthfuls of chlorinated water, and began coughing harshly.

He glanced up, just as he broke through the surface, and almost threw Demyx onto the side of the pool, who was immediately attended to by the medics.

'_Good… he's okay…'_ Axel thought hazily, not realizing he was slowly sinking back into the water. The water had flooded into his lungs, and the lack of oxygen was being forgotten.

He vaguely felt aware of the rush of water, then a hard and rough surface. He blearily opened his eyes, unaware he had closed them, and blinked thickly. The only thing he could register was a pair of ocean blue eyes, before his mind blacked out.

* * *

**lol... i hate cliffhangers, dont you?**

**Review and you get a cookie!!**


End file.
